Dude, Where's my Ice Cream?
by Sailorstar165
Summary: ONE SHOT! What Donald was referring to in KH2 when he said I'm sorry about the Ice Cream!. Based on the ever popular series, Dude, Where's by Hurkydoesntknow.


**Dude, Where's My Ice Cream?**

This is for my friend Hurky and all of you who were wondering _'What the hell?'_ when Donald said, "I'm sorry about the ice cream!" in KH2.

**Disclaimer shall be put at bottom so I don't ruin the random surprises. lol

* * *

**

_Long before Riku's obsessive fangirl Ryo... Long before Goofy became the local town drunk... Long before Hurky helped Riku find his stolen car... Hell, long before we fans knew about Sora and his adventures, Disney Castle was in an uproar. No, King Mickey was still at his home in the Land of Disney. This was long before Square Enix every **CONSIDERED** making Kingdom Hearts. What happened, you ask? Well..._

_**DONALD**_

_**FORGOT**_

_**THE**_

_**ICE CREAM!**_

_Yeah, well... If this has confused you, then you are not alone. I don't get it either. Here are the events that caused the "I'm Sorry for the Ice Cream" line.

* * *

_

It was a sunny day. The gardener was gardening, the guards were guarding, and the birds sang their brains out. The day was just like any other day in the merry old Land of Oz, but that's not where this story takes place.

The weather in Disney Castle was soggy at best. Raindrops the size and shape of cats and dogs fell from the sky. It was just not the best day possible for Goofy's birthday. All of the festivities would be held inside, making it so **_EVERYONE_** had to assist in the decorating.

Donald stormed in carrying a box containing the biggest cake known to man, but not to mouse. Mickey had had a cake twenty times the size of the Millenium Force at Cedar Point. Anyway, Donald was grumbling as usual about being soaked through. His car had broken down before even leaving the driveway, and as a result he had to walk to the store for the cake (this is why he always drives a Gummi ship).

"Donald, where's the ice cream?" inquired Queen Minnie.

"In the box," came the duck's muffled voice. "Why do we need ice cream, anyway? Goofy always gets brain freeze from it!"

"You know Goofy when he doesn't get his ice cream," said Daisy. "Who knows what would happen if he didn't get his frozen treat."

Once both the women left without even so much as offering Donald help, the magician waddled around the kitchen until he found the table. As soon as the cake was out of it's container, Donald pulled out the ice cream. Donald pulled out a spoon and held the quart of the frozen goodness. "It wouldn't hurt if I had a taste," decided Donald.

He dug his spoon in and swallowed one bite. It was delicious. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't being watched, Donald took another bite, and another, and **_ANOTHER!_** You'd think after eating one entire carton of ice cream, he'd be full, but **_NO_**, he had to eat the other 3 cartons he'd bought in case Huey, Duey, and Louie showed up like last year.

Later, he carried the cake to the dining hall, where he saw all the residents of Disney Castle. Donald didn't feel guilty about the ice cream. On the contrary, he thought he'd deserved the tasty treat. Placing the cake down with the many candles, he muttered a quick greeting to everyone at the table.

Goofy wandered in and got the shock of his life when they all cried, "Surprise!" Happily, he bounced over to the chair at the front of the table.

Everyone then sang happy birthday to him and Goofy blew out the candles. As the cake was being passed around, Goofy said, "Dude! Where's my ice cream?"  
Hot under the collar, Donald said, "I, uh... Musta left it in the supermarket... Eh heh heh..."

Crying about the lack of frozen treats, Goofy ran out of the room. It was then that he learned about alcohol and started drinking his sorrows away, and that's how he became the brainless goof we all know and love from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_So, was it truly Donald's fault, or was it the product of never eating enough frozen foods? It will all be found out in **The Twilight Zone!**_

At that moment, Donald and Goofy burst through the door. "Hey, stop telling fake stories about us!" Donald shouted.

"Gawrsh, it's not nice to make up stories like that!" Goofy said, taking out a bottle of alcohol.

"Yeah! When I said 'I'm sorry about the ice cream', I was referring to when he was eating an ice cream cone and I bumped into him. I never apologized for making him lose his chocolate swirl."

"Yep! And I've always been drinking Al-key-hol! Ahyuck!" He chugged his bottle of booz.

The Moogle who had the microphone stared blankly at them. "_I was only trying to—_" he stopped and cleared his throat, making his voice squeaky like all Moogles. "I was only trying to tell a funny story!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to Disney and Square Enix!" said Donald, pushing up one invisible sleeve.

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA! IT WAS THE AUTHOR'S!" the Moogle screamed before he was dragged away.

Goofy glanced around the empty room. "Gawrsh, we can't hurt the writer, Ahyuck! We can only nab the narrator! Goodbye!"

* * *

**Disclaimer(s):**

**Hurkydoesntknow (Hurky) is the owner of the Dude, Where's series, and this was written with her permission. She owns Goofy's alcoholism, the mention of Hurky, and the idea of Riku's stolen car. (I own Ryo, since I created the fangirl. Lol)**

**The "Merry old Land of Oz" is from "The Wizard of Oz"**

**Twilight Zone belongs to whoever made Twilight Zone.**

**The Donald and Goofy attacking the narrator was stolen from that one episode of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy".**

Anywho, that's it. Hope you enjoyed this random one shot! Thanks for reading, no flames.


End file.
